Intro to Disneyland Fantasies
by SomosAmadas1013
Summary: "So...holding hands in Disneyland fantasies?"


**Summary: "So... holding hands in Disneyland fantasies?"**

**Author's Note: Okay, so this is based off of what was said "Cooperative Polygraphy" episode and is set during the "Geothermal Escapism" episode. I can't be the only one who was curious when Abed brought up Annie's Disneyland fantasies, right? I apologize if it is a little confusing, I am still getting the feel for Community writing. Props to all you amazing Community fanfic writers out there. Anyway, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own Community and all the characters. PSYCH! Just kidding, ****I don't own anything at all. I mean, really,**** how often do you see that on fanfics?**

* * *

The two caterpillared through the halls, passing chairs one by one. The lava had taken so many lives. Yet, in the midst of all the chaos, there was an eerie silence. That, and the sound of crappy plastic chairs clanking against the hard floor.

The couple made their way into a room in the back of the hall. Jeff closed the door as he handed the chair to Annie.

"Let's stop here and take a break." A weary Jeff suggested. Annie nodded in agreement.

She pulled out a map of Greendale with Annie scribble written all over it. There were parts that were circled and places with a big red "X" over them. "I think we need to make our way over to the North Cafeteria. If what our sources say is true, it could be a promising lead."

"I agree, but let's just take a minute here." He could tell Annie was anxious, still he just balled up in his chair and checked his phone.

After Annie spent 10 minutes studying the map, she put it away and started twiddling her fingers. Jeff took note. "So…" he began, "holding hands in Disneyland?" He raised an eyebrow.

Annie's arms fell to her side as she guiltily looked up. She straightened her poise trying not to show any weakness. "What about it?"

"Care to explain?" He said in a serious tone, but she could hear the underlying teasing hidden in his words.

"I don't know, it's just some stupid fantasy."

"Go on."

"I once saw a picture of Zac Efron and Lily Collins holding hands in Disneyland and ever since then I've dreamed that it was me holding hands with Zac instead. He would come pick me up at 7am sharp, because you have to get there early in order to get all of the planned activities in. We would start out riding gentle rides together and then throughout the day the rides would get more intense. He'd take me to eat somewhere fun for lunch, and then something fancy for dinner. After dinner, he'd gaze into my eyes and slowly lean closer to me until his lips press slightly against mine. And then -"

"Annie, I don't want the details if it goes anything further than that." It wasn't until that moment that Annie realized Jeff's nose was scrunched up a little. She just blew it off.

"It wasn't going to go any farther than that, Jeff! Zac's sweet, he wants to take things slow. Anyway, he'd pull away slowly and in a whisper he would ask if I want to ride the carrousel next. As we stand up to leave, his hand softly brushes up against mine. I accept his unspoken request. He'd choose a horse right next to mine on the carrousel and he'd keep looking over at me with a huge grin on his face. You know, the kind of grin that just screams 'I love you.' Then we'll hold hands while we watch the fireworks." Annie was in her own little day dream. Jeff was pretty sure he could see drool. He smiled to himself, trying to contain the laughter from her childish delusions, but he had to admit her optimism was one of the things he loved most about her.

"Did you ever have this fantasy about Troy?" Jeff asked curiously.

"No, that ship has sailed."**  
**

"So, it's always Zac then?"

"I didn't say that…"

"Hmm." Jeff stood up in his chair. He stretched out his hand toward Annie's. "We should probably get going."

She pulled herself up with help from his muscular arms. "Yeah, you're right."

They were just about to make their way out the door when Jeff decided to comment. "You know, I've always wanted to go to Disneyland."

Annie's head tilted down to try to hide the bright pink hue that now overwhelmed her cheeks. Perhaps, it was because of her diverged eyes that she missed it. But in that moment, Jeff looked at her with _that_ kind of grin. You know, the kind that screams 'I love you.'

* * *

**So, how bad was it? Let me know. Comments, criticisms, imaginary cookies, I'll take it all. **

******About the whole "ship sailing thing," pun not intended. In fact, that made me really sad. My bad guys. I apologize. **** I really miss Troy. The show simply won't be the same without him. Thought I'd say that before I receive a whirlwind of negative comments.**

**Note taken Guest, note taken. Actually, I thought about that the moment AFTER I posted this. Thank you for the advice! I really appreciate it!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
